


【哈利波特AU】玩火，在婚礼前夜

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】玩火，在婚礼前夜

全圆佑今年23岁，为结婚的事很是发愁。

几个礼拜前他开始计划如何求婚，设计出来的方案不是太蠢就是太夸张，都逐一被他自己否决。他盯着桌面上的戒指盒出神，回过神来又烦躁地把手下的整沓羊皮纸团起来点燃扔进脚下的垃圾桶，还被飞出来的火星烫了一下脚腕。他又想起了几年前他和权顺荣提及结婚时剑拔弩张的场景。比起几年前刚刚和家人彻底决裂时，出于不安和依恋的感性请求，现在全圆佑觉得自己算是理智地做好了一切现实的准备。他今年刚刚晋升了一级，季度末拿了大笔奖金，再加上以前节衣缩食存的钱，虽然不敢承诺婚礼有多豪华，但是基本的体面绝对能够保证。

最大的助力来自他一位远房叔父。这位叔父的画像和他的画像，也就是两个被烧穿的焦黑圆洞，在大宅里的挂毯上遥遥相对。全圆佑只在小时候见过这位叔父，再加上家里甚少有人提及他的存在，记忆早已模糊不清。后来他偶然听说，这位叔父为了和麻瓜妻子结婚和家里闹得天翻地覆，最终和全家决裂时甚至上了《预言家日报》。近日这位叔父和妻子在旅游时意外去世，没有子嗣的他们或许出于同病相怜心态，居然把全部遗产都留给了全圆佑这位同样被扫地出门的远房侄儿。全圆佑没有犹豫，立刻用这笔意外之财付了之前权顺荣很喜欢的一栋小房子的定金。那时他们两个正在街上散步，看到房子门口挂出了出售的木牌。权顺荣其实偷偷喜欢这栋房子很久了，不仅因为房子本身的雪白漂亮，还有小花园里四季变化的风景。他想如果能和全圆佑一起住进这里生活，那大概比世界杯上抓住金色飞贼还令他感到幸福。权顺荣鼓起勇气进去打听了一下报价，听完之后就再也没提起过这件事了。全圆佑知道权顺荣不想在经济上给自己太多压力，也知道就算他比赛赢取的奖金丰厚，也很难立刻买下一栋房子。现在好了，他计算一番之后发现，只要自己别死得太快，工资足以逐渐付清贷款；就算自己明天就命丧黑巫师杖下，抚恤金也能抵消债务到权顺荣能轻松偿还的地步。

总之现在房子到手了，他们马上就能搬出现在租住的公寓了；婚礼的钱存够了，戒指也买完了，现在就差权顺荣点头同意。至于怎么让他点头，那就是全圆佑正发愁的事情了。

“全圆佑！”权顺荣蹬蹬地跑进来，被呼喊的人慌张地把戒指盒合上塞进抽屉。

“这么快。”他整理着台面上的纸张，装出一幅刚刚结束工作的模样。“不是说下周才回来吗。”

“那栋房子——”权顺荣一张嘴眼泪就冒出来了，“被人买了！”

全圆佑连忙站起身来去抱他。权顺荣已经泣不成声。

“天啊……”权顺荣痛哭着把一个小盒子从口袋里拽出来塞到全圆佑眼前，“看看！我连戒指都买了……我这次和队长软磨硬泡提前回来就是要去买房子的！”他嚎啕着一屁股坐在地上，“我还梦想着在那个小院子里办婚礼！现在全完了！”

全圆佑现在有点想笑，但是觉得还是不笑为妙。

“真对不起。”他忧伤地坐到权顺荣旁边给他擦擦眼泪，“如果我没和家里闹翻，那栋房子早就是你的了。”

权顺荣哭得脸都红了，大眼泪一颗一颗地顺着脸颊往下掉。现在这种绝望的心情堪比在世界杯上因为走神而错过了金色飞贼。他又突然意识到，如果他哭闹得太厉害，全圆佑一定会觉得自责，于是他试图把哭声憋回去，因而打了一个嗝。

“算了。”权顺荣抽抽鼻子，“你要没跟家里闹翻，结婚对象也不会是我了。”

“你现在要求婚吗？”全圆佑一本正经地问，“连戒指都掏出来了。”

权顺荣意识到自己在过于激烈的悲痛中干了什么，现在只想给全圆佑一个一忘皆空。他本来计划得很好——买下房子，定好花束，做身新的礼服长袍，郑重其事地把戒指掏出来。可是现在全暴露了，一切都被那栋房子搅乱了，整个计划一塌糊涂。

权顺荣愣住了。他真的不知道怎么收场了。

“我愿意，”全圆佑被权顺荣的傻样逗得忍不住了，把脸埋进手里名为假装激动、实则掩饰抽动的嘴角，“别哭了，好吧？这么大的事情都不提前告诉我吗？”

“这是惊喜啊，惊喜！”权顺荣抹着眼泪哼唧，“真是不懂浪漫。”

全圆佑觉得现在时机就挺好的，远超一切计划——

“顺荣啊，愿意嫁给我吗？” 

全圆佑一脸真挚地半跪在地上捧着戒指看着还挂着泪珠的权顺荣。权顺荣陷入了呆滞，像是没搞清楚眼前是什么情况。

“不行吗？换个措辞。顺荣啊，愿意娶我吗？”

“啊，愿意，愿意。原来你也早就买了戒指。”权顺荣总算是反应过来了，在未干的泪水里挤出一点笑容看着全圆佑把戒指给他套上。“还挺好看的。”

“顺便补充一句，”全圆佑终于憋不住笑了，“哈哈……”

“这不会是什么粪蛋做成的吧？在我比赛的时候爆炸？”权顺荣狐疑地看着他笑得鼻子都皱起来的样子，挠挠他的腰。

全圆佑痒得倒在了床上。这种时刻还能提出这种疑问，不愧是权顺荣。

“不笑了、不笑了，”全圆佑摘掉眼镜坐起来，擦擦笑出来的眼泪，“房子是我买的，主人是你。”

“不是！”权顺荣气得从床上蹿了起来，“你不早告诉我！”

“呀，这可是你说的——‘惊喜、惊喜，一点都不懂浪漫。’”全圆佑学着权顺荣刚才的语气说。

“啊——真是！”

全圆佑其实从权顺荣不久前的来信里就猜到，权顺荣其实已经动了心思现在结婚。毕竟球队训练紧张，就算这个赛季已经结束，申请两周假期也不是太容易的事情。更何况，从比赛结束到所谓的“假期开始”居然还空了一周，“一个人去旅游”这样蹩脚的解释实在是骗不过一个傲罗的眼睛——权顺荣每次回来都挂在全圆佑身上喋喋不休地念叨，再也不想今天在德国明天就去俄罗斯地比赛了，东奔西走实在是太累了，猫头鹰都不会这样送信。既然现在事情已经挑明了，也就没必要再遮遮掩掩，干脆快点开始计划婚礼，毕竟两个人都相当忙碌。首先是搬家和装修。全圆佑的小公寓里东西不算多，大部分家具也并不属于他本人，只需要把书籍和魔法器材小心地转移。那栋房子意外地内部状况良好，装修也不需要花太大力气，稍加清洁、添置一些基本的大件就能搬进去。

逛对角巷拣择家具期间，权顺荣冒出来的种种天真想法把全圆佑气得头疼——什么会喷水的吊灯啦（“你想淹没整个房子吗？”），一到清晨就开始唱歌、不放面包进去就会越唱越响的面包机啦（“我上完夜班还睡觉吗？”），最离谱的是买一只所谓的“迷你火龙”看家护院（“根本不存在什么迷你火龙！我明天就申请逮捕令过来抓这个走私犯。”）。最后权顺荣也被全圆佑不断的反驳搞得火冒三丈，最终顶着正午的太阳，站在街道中间一言不发地瞪了他一会儿，好像岩浆在胸中涌动的火山，然后在他面前“啪”地幻影移形了。全圆佑掏出手绢，擦擦汗叹口气，决定顺路去金珉奎店里呆一会，问问这个早就结婚、并且开魔法宠物店的发小，在家里养火龙究竟有没有安全隐患。

“您好——”金珉奎正坐在柜台后面给一只小猫喂奶，听见门口的风铃响了连头也没抬地问候。

“金先生您好。”全圆佑靠在柜台上支着下巴，看着那只抱着奶瓶大力吮吸的小花猫，“什么时候跟我这么客气了。”

“什么啊哥，”金珉奎抬起头来，“怎么，求婚成功了？”

“是啊。你觉得买条火龙看家护院怎么样？”

金珉奎放下猫，用一种“你疯了吗”的眼神看着他。

“开玩笑的。当初你和明浩准备结婚的时候也吵架吗？”

金珉奎摇摇头，审慎地挑选措辞，“我觉得他开始翻白眼、我就赶紧闭嘴是最明智的做法，如果我不想被家暴的话。怎么，哥和顺荣哥又吵架了？”

“他想买个早晨一直唱歌的面包机。”全圆佑想起来就又要叹气，伸手想摸摸那只小猫却被猫妈妈狠狠拍了一爪。

“那我恐怕得到精神科去跟哥见面了。”徐明浩抱着饭盒推门进来，“对了哥，新的礼服长袍不要找你家裁缝做了。我最近从日本弄了一批新料子来，正打算让哥挑呢，算是一点小心意吧。”

“对啊。”金珉奎把一只炸虾塞进嘴里，喃喃地说，“还没给哥买礼物。”

“买什么礼物啊，”全圆佑揉揉太阳穴，“刚才顺荣还扔下我自己走了呢。”

“哥别放在心上。回去说两句好话不就完了。”

“我在你眼里这么……”金珉奎刚要开始唠叨，就接收到了徐明浩的白眼，默默闭上了嘴巴继续咀嚼炸虾。

全圆佑拖着疲倦的步子开门时，看见权顺荣在沙发上睡着了，并且马上就要滚落地面。他把权顺荣抱起来的时候权顺荣醒了，歉疚地在他脖子上蹭了蹭。

“对不起。”

“不要紧。”全圆佑叹口气，“刚结束比赛就开始准备这些太累人了。你如果想要晚点再结婚我也不介意的。”

“我现在不那么想要喷水的吊灯和火龙了。”权顺荣被放到床上时用撒娇的口吻说，“毕竟邻居们全都是麻瓜。”

“好的，”全圆佑把被子展开给他盖好，“我去煮点拉面？”

权顺荣很无奈地笑笑，过了这许多年，全圆佑的家事技能依然为零。

“走啦，”权顺荣探出手要全圆佑抱他起来，“回来的路上我买了好多小番茄，你先吃点。我去做炒饭。”

搬家这一步算是比较顺利，虽说全圆佑的一整盒水晶球被权顺荣跳上沙发上时踩碎了，但是没有什么人受伤就是万幸。意识到自己大多数想法并不具有可操作性之后，权顺荣在购买家具上很少再主动发言了，这一步也算是顺利完成，接着就是婚礼了。

权顺荣一听到这两个字就兴奋起来，险些踢飞了小矮桌上的新茶壶。全圆佑抱着膝盖坐在地毯上，把脸深深地埋进去——他现在已经被太多细节和太多争吵折磨得心力交瘁，心想只要不出事，剩下的就随权顺荣折腾。他已经计划不动、也好脾气不动了，再事事较真只怕真的要结不成婚了。

“要点一千支蜡烛！”权顺荣抓着全圆佑的胳膊兴冲冲地说。

“招蚊子。”全圆佑用气声回答。

“整个球队都叫来！”权顺荣毫不气馁地找出羊皮纸来列宾客名单，因为过于兴奋还险些八整瓶墨水泼到全圆佑的头顶。

“人数太多会引起怀疑。”全圆佑想着该如何搭配混淆咒和其他加强咒语才能隐藏婚礼现场。

“做一个超级超级大的巧克力蛙形蛋糕吧！”权顺荣兴致勃勃地在纸上画出青蛙形状。

“你是选手啊权顺荣！”全圆佑叹息，“就算结婚也得保持体型的吧？”

“干嘛发火！”权顺荣的嘴撅得老高，“还没结婚你就开始欺负我！”

“我欺负你？”全圆佑扬起眉毛，但是为了不打起来还是把后面的话咽了回去。

“不跟你说了！”权顺荣气哼哼地站起来，还不忘推了全圆佑一把，“真讨厌。”

“谁不讨厌你跟谁结婚好了。”

“什么？”权顺荣转过头看着被他推倒后就势在地上蜷缩起来的全圆佑。

“我是说，听你的，你随意，但是烦请你保持法律意识，我书柜第二层就有给霍格沃茨一年级生的普法手册，你可以参考——我不想做傲罗还被禁止滥用魔法司发警告。”全圆佑疲倦地说，慢慢从地上爬起来，“你希望请的人就写下来，反正我家一个人也不会来。只不过我们得岔开大家到达的时间，否则惊动了麻瓜的警察就不是我能收拾的了——你歇会吧，我回魔法部了。”

“我突然有点不想结婚了。”权顺荣闷闷不乐地对尹净汉说。那边尹净汉正忙着配魔药，被坩埚沿烫了一下手，急急忙忙握住耳垂。

“因为你们筹备婚礼都能吵起来？”

“哥和胜澈哥那时候没吵？”

“崔胜澈，”尹净汉咬牙切齿地说，“求婚完就连夜骑着扫帚飞到保加利亚去比赛了。国家队选手身份太高贵，不做这些琐碎的事情。”

“确实挺高贵的，”权顺荣偷偷想，但是决定不宣之于口。“连这种乱七八糟的事情都能吵半天，以后怎么过啊。”

“那就不要过了。”尹净汉挥动魔杖把魔药分装进瓶子，“趁着婚礼还没办赶紧换个结婚对象。”

“不行！”权顺荣撅嘴反抗，“这能随便换吗？”

“换不了你就忍着吧。”尹净汉把药瓶整整齐齐摆进柜子，“我要去查房了。祝你早日找到新男友。”

“哥可真是。”权顺荣小声说，“不过好像有点道理。”

最终全圆佑和权顺荣达成了一致——在院子里安装帐篷再用延展咒，假装家庭野营不吸引麻瓜的注意；不玩火，以免被消防员用高压水枪喷射；做个巧克力蛙形蛋糕，但是要分给大家，不许婚礼前就偷吃一条腿什么的。余下的执行部分还算是顺利，只是全圆佑跑去蛋糕店说明定做要求时，收获了麻瓜店员大量的探寻目光和眉头紧锁。连全圆佑自己都开始好奇，什么人结婚要在场地正中间摆个奶油肚皮的大眼蛤蟆呢？他只好谎称这个蛋糕不是自己的，只是帮人跑腿。但店员明显没把他的话听进去。 

婚礼前的最后一晚，全圆佑和权顺荣难得和谐地站在帐篷中央欣赏着最终完成的布置。金闪闪的座椅围绕着铺着雪白台布的木质餐桌，头顶沉睡的小仙子明天一早就会醒过来泼洒细碎的花瓣。中心位置的蛋糕出于徐明浩所说的“风水”和尹净汉的茶叶占卜结果考虑（其实是全圆佑出于美学角度无法忍受大型青蛙出现在婚礼现场，劝服两位具有预知能力的朋友帮他撒谎背书罢了），换了最传统的层叠样式。帐顶上吊着一颗巨大的金色飞贼，司仪宣布礼成的时刻就会振翅打开自己，落下大量巧克力球和甘草魔杖给宾客们分发祝福。

“哎。”权顺荣抱着手臂叹口气，“我一直梦想着结婚的时候吃一个巨型巧克力蛙来着。”权顺荣摇摇头，“现在换真的来不及了吗？”

全圆佑气笑了。

“笑什么啊！”权顺荣嘟起嘴巴。

“笑你的审美。”全圆佑揉揉权顺荣软软的头发，心想真可爱，都这么多年了还是很像小孩子。

“我的审美怎么了！”权顺荣吃不到巨型巧克力蛙的沮丧全变成了此时的恼火，“我的审美要是正常我才不跟你结婚呢！”

“什么？”全圆佑惊愕地睁大了眼睛。“你真的这么想？”

“没错！”权顺荣大声喊。“我不要跟你结婚！”

“我给你个机会再说一次。”全圆佑笑不出来了。

“干什么又发火！”权顺荣也火冒三丈起来，“我忍你这种不是时候的真挚很久了！”

“不是，”全圆佑控制不了自己和他理论的冲动，“请你搞搞清楚一直是谁忍谁好吗？”

“你还说我？”权顺荣觉得自己的拳头开始咔咔响了，他努力劝服自己别再这个时候动手。就在这个时候，他看见全圆佑把魔杖掏出来了。

“放下！”权顺荣觉得全圆佑真是疯了，居然在这个时候打算决斗。

“顺荣、快点出去。”全圆佑的魔杖已经举到了身前。

“就不！”权顺荣的火彻底被点着了。他也把魔杖拔出来了。可是为什么背后有点噼噼啪啪的响声？

“出去！”全圆佑已经是在咆哮了。他举起魔杖对着权顺荣发射魔咒，权顺荣闪身刚打算还击就发现全圆佑根本就没瞄准他。他突然明白发生了什么的时候，一股强烈的热浪从背后扑了过来。

全圆佑用魔杖喷水梳理着自己被烧焦的头发，看着旁边仿佛中了石化咒的权顺荣。他已经对那个彻底燃烧起来的帐篷用了本来计划在婚礼上用的麻瓜混淆咒和强力静默咒，因此不会惊动消防员或是警察了。权顺荣过去发火时控制不住魔力，最多是炸掉一个玻璃杯或者点燃一张羊皮纸的水平，谁知道今天直接点燃了一整排木质桌椅。这种火焰根本不是一般魔咒能扑灭的，因此迅速烧着了整个帐篷。过去全圆佑受命出队时总是要扛着整罐稀释过的灭火魔药，其实就算是灭了火，被墨绿色汁液喷洒过的物品也早就永久染上了呛人的气味，没人会再使用它们了，因此没有太大意义。他站在那个巨大的金色飞贼下用了几个隔离咒语确保草地和栏杆不会被波及，就钻出已经烧塌的缠满花藤的帐篷门柱，放弃了抢救这个花了两个星期、又或者说是过去的十几年来准备的婚礼场地。

“不如我去开瓶红酒，”全圆佑从容地揉了揉已经瘫坐在门廊地上的权顺荣的头发，“毕竟这种景象也不是太常见。如果不是做傲罗，我也许一辈子都见不到一次。”

“天啊。”权顺荣的眼泪无声地滑落下来，喃喃地说，“我把它烧了。”

“不要紧。”全圆佑觉得现在还是别拿红酒为好，不然权顺荣可能炸掉酒瓶和酒杯伤到他自己。

“天啊。”权顺荣把脸埋进膝盖里，肩膀一抽一抽地哭出声，他觉得自己现在的心情复杂远超发现这栋房子已经卖出去了的时刻。“马上就结婚了。可我把它烧了？”

“真的不要紧。”全圆佑说，“我过去见过一家人活活被烧死在里面的案例。”

“什么？”权顺荣红着眼睛瞪他，“你难道希望我被一起烧死？”

“不是、”全圆佑第一次觉得自己实在是词不达意，“我是说没有人员伤亡已经挺好的了。这种火灾危险程度在傲罗手册上评级还挺高的。”

“你不生气？”权顺荣缓过劲来，看着那仍然在噼啪作响、火焰冲天的帐篷。

“其实我没退掉那个青蛙……不，巧克力蛙蛋糕。那玩意儿不会有第二个人要了。”全圆佑安慰道，“所以明天还是有蛋糕吃的。你大概确实忍我挺久了，我都觉得我自己挺爱进行无意义的事实确认的。没把这些怒气留到结婚之后很好，毕竟有些家暴判决的刑期比一般刑事伤害的长……”

“去你的法律意识！”权顺荣又哭了，“怎么办啊，现在。”

“要知道，”全圆佑叹口气，“可能是职业病吧，我做了一个在屋顶上用延展咒的备用计划。一晚上还是能完成的。况且也不是烧得什么都不剩了——”

“真的？”权顺荣眼睛闪闪发光。

“我临出来前那个金色飞贼炸开了。我抢了一个还没烧起来的巧克力蛙。吃了它会让你好受一点。”全圆佑真挚地把它从口袋里掏出来剥开，放到了权顺荣嘴边。

十二点的钟声响了。

“顺荣，”全圆佑用没熏得太黑的手背擦擦权顺荣已经哭花的脸，“结婚快乐。今天是第零个纪念日。”

“快乐个头！”权顺荣还是在抽噎，但是觉得巧克力蛙就算被烤化了也还是挺好吃的。


End file.
